Hari Haraye Namah Krishna Yadavaya Namah
http://kksongs.org/songs/h/hariharayenamah.html Song Name: Hari Haraye Namah Krsna Yadavaya Namah Official Name: Sri Nama Sankirtana Author: Narottama Dasa Thakura Book Name: None Language: Bengali অ (১) হরি হরয়ে নমঃ কৃষ্ণ যাদবায় নমঃ যাদবায় মাধবায় কেশবায় নমঃ (২) গোপাল গোবিন্দ রাম শ্রী-মধুসূদন গিরিধারী গোপীনাথ মদন-মোহন (৩) শ্রী-চৈতন্য-নিত্যানন্দ শ্রী-অদ্বৈত-সীতা হরি গুরু বৈষ্ণব ভাগবত গীতা (৪) শ্রী-রূপ সনাতন ভট্ট-রঘুনাথ শ্রী-জীব গোপাল-ভট্ট দাস-রঘুনাথ (৫) এই ছয় গোসাইর করি চরণ বন্দন যাহা হৈতে বিঘ্ন-নাশ অভীষ্ট-পূরণ (৬) এই ছয় গোসাই যার-মুই তার দাস তা-সবার পদ-রেণু মোর পঞ্চ-গ্রাস (৭) তাদের চরণ-সেবি-ভক্ত-সঙে বাস জনমে জনমে হয় এই অভিলাষ (৮) এই ছয় গোসাই জবে ব্রজে কৈলা বাস রাধা-কৃষ্ণ-নিত্য-লীলা করিলা প্রকাশ (৯) আনন্দে বল হরি ভজ বৃন্দাবন শ্রী-গুরু-বৈষ্ণব-পদে মজাইয়া মন (১০) শ্রী-গুরু-বৈষ্ণব-পদ-পদ্ম করি আশ নাম-সঙ্কীর্ত্তন কহে নরোত্তম দাস ଅ (୧) ହରି ହରୟେ ନମଃ କୃଷ୍ଣ ୟାଦବାୟ ନମଃ ୟାଦବାୟ ମାଧବାୟ କେଶବାୟ ନମଃ (୨) ଗୋପାଲ ଗୋବିନ୍ଦ ରାମ ଶ୍ରୀ-ମଧୁସୂଦନ ଗିରିଧାରୀ ଗୋପୀନାଥ ମଦନ-ମୋହନ (୩) ଶ୍ରୀ-ଚୈତନ୍ୟ-ନିତ୍ୟାନନ୍ଦ ଶ୍ରୀ-ଅଦ୍ବୈତ-ସୀତା ହରି ଗୁରୁ ବୈଷ୍ଣବ ଭାଗବତ ଗୀତା (୪) ଶ୍ରୀ-ରୂପ ସନାତନ ଭଟ୍ଟ-ରଘୁନାଥ ଶ୍ରୀ-ଜୀବ ଗୋପାଲ-ଭଟ୍ଟ ଦାସ-ରଘୁନାଥ (୫) ଏଇ ଛୟ୍ ଗୋସାଇର୍ କୋରି ଚରଣ ବନ୍ଦନ୍ ଜାହା ହୋଇତେ ବିଘ୍ନ-ନାଶ୍ ଅଭୀଷ୍ଟ-ପୂରଣ (୬) ଏଇ ଛୟ ଗୋସାଇ ଜାର-ମୁଇ ତାର୍ ଦାସ୍ ତା-ସବାର ପଦ-ରେଣୁ ମୋର ପନ୍ଚ-ଗ୍ରାସ (୭) ତାଦେର ଚରଣ-ସେବି-ଭକ୍ତ-ସନେ ବାସ୍ ଜନମେ ଜନମେ ହୋଇ ଏଇ ଅଭିଲାଷ (୮) ଏଇ ଛୟ ଗୋସାଇ ଜବେ ବ୍ରଜେ କୋଇଲା ବାସ୍ ରାଧା-କୃଷ୍ଣ-ନିତ୍ୟ-ଲୀଲା କୋରିଲା ପ୍ରକାଶ (୯) ଆନନ୍ଦେ ବୋଲୋ ହରି ଭଜ ବୃନ୍ଦାବନ୍ ଶ୍ରୀ-ଗୁରୁ-ବୈଷ୍ଣବ-ପଦେ ମଜାଇୟା ମନ (୧୦) ଶ୍ରୀ-ଗୁରୁ-ବୈଷ୍ଣବ-ପଦ-ପଦ୍ମ କୋରି ଆଶ୍ ନାମ-ସଙ୍କୀର୍ତନ କୋହେ ନରୋତ୍ତମ ଦାସ LYRICS: (1) hari haraye namaḥ kṛṣṇa yādavāya namaḥ yādavāya mādhavāya keśavāya namaḥ (2) gopāla govinda rāma śrī-madhusūdana giridhārī gopīnātha madana-mohana (3) śrī-caitanya-nityānanda śrī-advaita-sītā hari guru vaiṣṇaba bhāgavata gītā (4) śrī-rūpa sanātana bhaṭṭa-raghunātha śrī-jīva gopāla-bhaṭṭa dāsa-raghunātha (5) ei chay gosāir kori caraṇa vandan jāhā hoite bighna-nāś abhīṣṭa-pūraṇ (6) ei chay gosāi jār—mui tār dās tā-sabāra pada-reṇu mora pañca-grās (7) tādera caraṇa-sebi-bhakta-sańe bās janame janame hoy ei abhilāṣ (8) ei chay gosāi jabe braje koilā bās rādhā-kṛṣṇa-nitya-līlā korilā prakāś (9) ānande bolo hari bhaja bṛndāban śrī-guru-vaiṣṇaba-pade majāiyā man (10) śrī-guru-vaiṣṇaba-pada-padma kori āś nāma-sańkīrtana kohe narottama dāsa WORD FOR WORD TRANSLATION: Hari Haraye Namah Krsna Yadavaya Namah (1) hari haraye – unto Hari; namaḥ – obeisances; kṛṣṇa yādavāya – unto Kṛṣṇa known as Yādava (the best of the Yadu dynasty); namaḥ – obeisances; yādavāya – unto Yādava; mādhavāya – unto Mādhava, the husband of the goddess of fortune; keśavāya – unto Keśava, He of fine hair; namaḥ – obeisances. (2) gopāla – He appears as a cowherd boy; govinda – the pleaser of the cows; rāma – the reservoir of pleasure; śrī-madhusūdana – the magnificent killer of the demon named Madhu; giridhārī – the lifter of Govardhana Hill; gopīnātha – the Lord of the cowherd damsels; madana-mohana – the enchanter of Cupid. (3) śrī-caitanya-nityānanda – chanting the names of Lord Caitanya and Lord Nityānanda; śrī-advaita-sītā – Srī Advaita ācārya and his wife Sītā Thākurāṇī; hari – Lord Hari; guru – the spiritual master; vaiṣṇava – all the assembled devotees; bhāgavata – the Srīmad-Bhāgavatam; gītā – the Bhagavad-Gītā. (4) śrī-rūpa sanātana bhaṭṭa-raghunāth śrī-jīva gopāla-bhaṭṭa dāsaraghunāth – chanting the names of the Six Gosvāmīs : Srī Rūpa, Sanātana, Raghunāth Bhaṭṭa, Srī Jīva, Gopāla Bhaṭṭa, and Raghunāth dāsa. (5) ei chay gosāir – of these Six Gosvāmīs; kori – I offer; caraṇa vandan – obeisances unto their feet; yāhā hoite – by which; vighna-nāś – obstacles to devotion are destroyed; abhīṣṭa-pūraṇ – all spiritual desires are fulfilled. (6) ei chay gosāi – of these six Gosvāmīs; jār – whoever is; mui – I; tār – their; dās – servant; tā-sabāra – of all of them; pada-reṇu – the dust of the feet; mora – my; pañca-grās – five kinds of foodstuffs. (7) tāńdera caraṇa – the lotus feet of these six Gosvāmīs; sevi bhakta – those devotees who serve; sane vās – living along with; janame janame – birth after birth; hoy – there is; ei abhilāś – this is my desire. (8) ei chay gosāi – these six Gosvāmīs; jabe – when; vraje – in Vraja; koilā vās – lived; rādhā-kṛṣṇa-nitya-līlā – the eternal pastimes of Rādhā and Kṛṣṇa; korilā prakāś – they revealed. (9) ānande – in bliss; bolo – just chant; hari – the names of Lord Hari; bhaja – just worship; vṛndāban – the transcendental realm of Vṛndāvana; śrī-guru vaiṣṇava – the spiritual master and the Vaiṣṇavas; pade – on the lotus feet; majāiyā man – absorbing your mind in meditation. (10) śrī-guru-vaiṣṇava – of Srī Guru and the Vaiṣṇavas; pāda-padma – the lotus feet; kori āś – I am desiring; nāma-sańkīrtana – the glorification of the holy name; kohe – sings; narottama dās – the author, Narottama dās Thākura. TRANSLATION 1) Hari! Obeisances to Lord Hari, unto Krsna, and Yadava. Obeisances to Lord of the Yadus, Madhava, Kesava. 2) Gopala! Govinda! Rama! O vanquisher of Madhu! Giridhari! Lord of the gopis! Bewilderer of cupid! 3) Sri Caitanya, Nityananda, Sri Advaita-Sita! Hari! Guru! Vaisnavas! Srimad Bhagavatam! Bhagavad Gita! 4) All glories to Srila Rupa Goswami, Sanatana Goswami and Raghunatha Bhatta Goswami, to Srila Jiva Goswami, Gopala Bhatta Goswami, and Raghunatha Dasa Goswami! 5) I bow to the feet of these six Goswamis. By their grace, our obstacles can be destroyed and all desires are fulfilled. 6) I am the servant of these six Goswamis. The dust of their lotus feet is my fivefold subsistence. 7) To be a servant of their lotus feet and to reside in the company of devotees--this is my aspiration birth after birth. 8) When these six Goswamis lived in Vraja, they revealed the eternal pastimes of Sri Sri Radha and Krsna. 9) In ecstasy, sing the name of Lord Hari and worship Vrndavana, joyfully fixing your mind upon the lotus feet of the bona-fide spiritual master and the pure devotees. 10) The lotus feet of my guru and the Vaisnavas are my aspiration. Narottama Dasa thus sings Hari-nama sankirtana. REMARKS/ EXTRA INFORMATION: This is a very popular kirtana song. Verses 5 to 10 are usually excluded in kirtan. The first verse was originally sung by Lord Caitanya Mahaprabhu. PURPORTS: http://kksongs.org/images/sp_purport.jpg A.C. Bhaktivedanta Swami Prabhupada Purport Author: A.C. Bhaktivedanta Swami This song of Srila Narottama Dasa Thakura is very famous among devotees in and Orissa. When Lord Caitanya returned from , where He was initiated by Sri Isvara Puri, He was completely transformed into a God-intoxicated personality whom His students of grammar had never known before. Instead of teaching ordinary grammar studies, Lord Caitanya explained every sentence in such a way that every Sanskrit word and every letter was understood to indicate Krsna, the Supreme Personality of Godhead. This form of grammar was later on developed by Srila Jiva Gosvami in a book called Hari-namamrta-vyakarana, The Grammar of the Nectar and Name of Sri Hari. But Lord Caitanya's students thought that their teacher had become mad, and they rubbed His head with Visnu oil, an oil that cools the brain. Finally they asked Him, "You say that everything means Krsna and we should ultimately always be chanting the names of Krsna. Just how should we do this?" Then Lord Caitanya began to sing the names of Krsna and clap His hands, and He began His nama-sankirtana movement. The names He sang are the first two lines of this song, and Narottama Dasa Thakura and others have placed these names in the beginning of their writings to immortalize these events in the memory of everyone. Narottama Dasa Thakura chants the names of Lord Caitanya, Nityananda, Sri Advaita and Sita (Lord Advaita's consort). Since Lord Hari, the spiritual master, and the Srimad Bhagavad-gita are all on the transcendental platform, they are given the same respect. Then Srila Narottama Dasa chants the names of the six Gosvamis. "I offer my obeisances at their feet," he sings, "which destroy sufferings accumulated over many long years. I am the servant of these six Gosvamis, and the dust of their lotus feet is my five kinds of foodstuffs. To serve their lotus feet and keep the association of devotees is my only business, birth after birth." When the six Gosvamis were staying at Vrndavana, they revealed the eternal transcendental pastimes of Sri Sri Radha-Krsna. Before Lord Caitanya the exact location of the places of Lord Krsna's pastimes were not known, and therefore Lord Caitanya instructed the Gosvamis to uncover the holy places and construct temples. The is situated near the location of the rasa dance, and Srila Rupa Gosvami and the other Gosvamis used to gather there and discuss the topics of their literatures, which scientifically explained the super-excellent pastimes of Sri Sri Radha-Krsna. Narottama Dasa Thakura says, "In great ecstasy shout the name of Hari and serve the real transcendental master and devotees." He concludes by saying, "With all hopes in the lotus feet of my guru and the holy Vaisnavas, Narottama Dasa sings the sankirtana of Lord Hari: Hare Krsna Hare Krsna Krsna Krsna Hare Hare/Hare Rama Hare Rama Rama Rama Hare Hare." MUSICAL NOTATION: ♫ Hari Haraye Namah Krsna Yadavaya Namah http://kksongs.org/vsongs/hariharayenamah.html http://kksongs.org/vsongs/ Lyrics: Hari Haraye Namah Krsna Yadavaya Namah '''Official Name: Sri Nama Sankirtana Author: Narottama Dasa Thakura '''Book Name: None Language: Bengali '''Raga: Khammaja '''Tala: Kaherva This is an ecstatic kirtan song, originally written by Narottama Dasa Thakura. This tune is actually used in many kirtans, usually the ones written by Narottama Dasa Thakura. In Bengali kirtans, this would be a fast six matra (drut dadra tala) cycle. However, since most people will end up singing this in an eight matra cycle, the eight matra version is posted. Please note that while the entire song can be sung in Form A, some people chose to sing verses 2 to 10 with Form B. '''FORM A: FORM B: